


I Think We're Alone Now

by volliglosgelost



Series: Teenage Dreams [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24742195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/volliglosgelost/pseuds/volliglosgelost
Summary: I Think We're Alone Now. A ficlet based upon the song by Tiffany.
Relationships: Denmark/Norway (Hetalia)
Series: Teenage Dreams [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789144
Kudos: 13





	I Think We're Alone Now

**Author's Note:**

> I think we're alone now...
> 
> There doesn't seem to be anyone around! Although that's intentional.

“Lukas!”

Mathias squawked as his boyfriend yanked on the end of his tie, pulling him from the busy school corridor and into a deserted classroom. The shorter boy had a determined look on his face, which unfortunately also looked a lot like constipation. 

The Norwegian and the Dane had been dating in secret for around a month now but had stolen many Seven Minutes in Heaven together. A few rigged bottle spins, snatched kisses in darkened bedrooms, pulling each other under the others bed for a cuddle and a snog. 

Neither of them was openly gay, and neither of them was comfortable with the term either. All the pair knew is that their hearts beat for the other, and only the other. That was all. Neither boy had so much as looked at another person since Mathias had walked into the classroom late on that fateful Thursday, hair tousled from the wind. 

“Køhler!” their teacher, Mr Vargas, had snapped at the latecomer, gesturing to the one empty seat next to a petit blond boy. “As you’re late, you’ll be paired with Lukas.”

Mathias had looked around the room frantically, meeting the gazes of his two best friends - Alfred Jones and Gilbert Beilschmidt - who had paired up, all buddy, in the back of the classroom. Typical.

Lukas, to his credit, had been there on time that day. He was normally running early, but he wanted to make sure Emil found the right homeroom. The beginning of a new school year could always be confusing, and he wasn’t about to let his young freshman brother wander around all lost.

But Arthur had been ill, the traitor, so he no longer a partner for his own homeroom. Mr Vargas had been extremely strict that morning, probably angry at having to come back after the summer, and forced Mathias Køhler to sit next to the blond Norwegian. 

He would have to thank Vargas for that one day.

But right now, he and Mathias were alone. Blissfully alone, for the first time in what felt like weeks, but what was probably rather hours. 

“I think we’re alone now,” Lukas said breathlessly, before reaching up to capture Mathias’s lips in a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutout to Ginger Minj for her amazing Season 7 lipsync of this song.


End file.
